


Soul of the Devil

by Thule117



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Manipulation, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Romance, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thule117/pseuds/Thule117
Summary: An ancient evil from a world 10,000 years dead, has reawakened. In a world full of fools, weaklings, and egomaniacs, it shall seek its bride. It shall corrupt, twist, and reprogram, till its mate is perfect. Though. . . truth be told, she can only be grateful, as his dark blessing, frees her from her true curse. . . .
Relationships: Amy Rose/OC Dracula
Kudos: 2





	1. Soul of the Devil: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for fun in my spare time. I was up late one night while profoundly bored, then somehow I began pondering my hatred of the Twilight series of (so called) novels, and began considering the idea of how a proper vampire might go about selecting a mate. Then I set the whole thing in the Sonic Boom universe because. . . well because it seemed like a place in dire need of a bit of 'constructive carnage'. I hope you all enjoy this little exercise in catharsis, which, surprisingly, will have a happy ending. . . for a given value of "happy".

"So this is how it all ends. . . ." It was not a question, it was far too late in the game to debate the outcome, and Una knew it.

"Is that sadness or nostalgia I hear in your voice?" I asked, causing my lieutenant of over six hundred years to turn to face me. She was lovely, as all our kind inevitably were. Short black hair framed a heart shaped face whose delicate features and almond shaped green eyes were twisted into a frown. Her hourglass body standing with a cocked hip as her arms crossed over her bountiful chest.

"Neither," She stated, her eyes flashing. "it is frustration." Una gestured at the scene before us. "An entire world destroyed out of petty spite, and they have the nerve to call _us_ monsters?" She asked, and I could hear the venom in her voice.

Honestly it was quite hard to disagree, given the sight before us. We stood on a rocky cliff jutting out from atop a small mountain who's name I had never bothered to memorize. Surrounded by large swaying pine and oak trees who's leaves and needles appeared almost black in the fading light. A short way through the trees was a sheer wall of granite, broken only by the mouth of a cave.

We were all but invisible amid the gathering twilight, as below us the mountain sloped downward at a steep angle, before abruptly ending at the shore of a winding river. Beyond the river's opposite bank the land flattened out, into what had formerly been a vast forest that had reached for countless miles. It was here. . . that the end of the world played out before us.

The trees were long gone, destroyed by fire, and near constant bombings, artillery strikes, and missile barrages. Hover tanks, and various APC's traded fire with one another, the coming night occasionally disrupted by massive pillars of flame as the vehicles of one side or another exploded. Soldiers in their hundreds of thousands moved forward with the vehicles, sending blue white plasma blasts, red and green laser pulses, phosphor white tracer fire, and the occasional shoulder launched missile into each other, and the various tracked, wheeled, and hovering, machines. Even miles from the battle, the screams of the dead and dying and the cacophony of weapons fire, were easy to hear.

"We should have done something!" Una seethed, and I was surprised to hear a faint note of sorrow in her voice. I sighed in mild exasperation.

"And what would you have had us do exactly? Organize a cabal of our fellows to rule humanity from the shadows? Such things are only ever realistic to conspiracy theorists, and others who's capacity for self delusion exceeds their common sense." I shook my head. "Humanity has ever been on the road to self annihilation, and it was inevitable that one day they would succeed. Even if we took enough of a direct hand in things to delay this inevitability, it would still be only that, a _delay_. In the end, what you see before you now is mankind's inescapable destiny." Una turned to glare at me.

"Does none of this move you? Is all this simply another number in your grand calculus? Have you truly lost all connection to your humanity?" I shook my head again.

"My design will preserve sentient life in some form, though even I am uncertain what that form will be. And I feel certain humanity will not die out as completely as you think. They are surprisingly resilient." I turned to stare at the cave mouth that led to the culmination of my efforts to prepare for this day, turning my back on the battle as I continued. "I am not so divorced from humanity that I have no regrets, but after slightly over a thousand years of existence, I have grown largely numb to the atrocities of men. I am more interested as to why you have refused to join myself and the others?" Una sighed, and I glanced upward briefly to acknowledge the roar of ICBM rocket engines. As the final nail in the coffin of what was soon to be the old world, was put in place. Time was running out, but I paused to hear Una's explanation. The least I could do was listen to her final words.

"You are aware, that when I was younger I had a human lover?" She asked, and I nodded.

"I am." I replied, turning back to gaze at her. She sighed.

"They say you, as the progenitor of our kind, have never truly loved. Even as a mortal they say your only love was of conquest, battle, and power." I nodded, it was not an inaccurate description of me, though it was fairer to say I never had genuinely _tried_ to find love. Love was simply unnecessary to my plans and designs. I had taken many a woman to bed, but never had I loved them. . . not romantically anyway.

"A fair statement I suppose." I responded. Una turned to look at me in what seemed to be sympathy.

"Then I doubt you would understand my reason for staying. The man I loved was a part of this world you would so casually abandon. All that brings me joy is in this world. . . if it must end, then I wish to go with it." I shook my head.

"You are correct my dear, I do not understand. Nor have I any wish to. I am a man of the future, not the past, and in the new world I shall do as I have always done. I will carve out a kingdom, and I will rule it until such time as I grow weary of doing so. I will make my name known, and I will be a symbol of all that mortals should fear and respect. I will exist as I desire to exist, and crush all that stands in my way." Turning I headed swiftly for the cave, ignoring the almost imperceptible pang of regret at Una's coming death. I also pretended I didn't hear her last words to me.

"I pity you. . . Lord Dracula, for you have never truly lived."

Heading to the back of the cave I awakened the hidden elevator that would see me to the carefully prepared stasis chamber where I would await the rebirth of the world. It was one tomb of many that I had designed to shield my kind from the ravages of the war that, even now, was ending the world of men. Mine, of course, was hidden from my fellows, as I had not gotten this far by being overly trusting. Una was the only one who knew its location, and even she had not found out till recently. I had hoped she would join me, but in the end she chose a different path. Entering into the elevator I got one last glimpse of her. Standing with her back to me, back-lit by the explosions and flares beyond. A part of me wanted to wish her luck, but I ignored it. Luck was a delusion, the strong made their own luck.

The door closed and I began my journey down into the earth. It was a long trip, and took nearly seven minutes to reach the bottom of the mile and a half deep shaft. When it opened I headed to the nanosteel coffin that would be my home for the next ten thousand years, bearing my family crest atop it. Next to it was the one I had intended for Una, forever to remain unfilled. Wasting no time, I climbed into my place of millennial repose, and started up the life support systems that would keep me fed and stable while I slept. As the heavy lid of nanosteel slid into place and I closed my eyes, I wondered what the world would become in the next ten millennia. . . .

* * *

I awoke, what seemed like scant moments later, to a red hard-light screen blaring angrily that power and life support was nearly depleted. Raising my hand I pressed the icon to open the casket with what little power remained. It opened with a hiss, and I felt the stale air flood the coffin, reeking of dust and neglect. As soon as the lid was out of my way, I wasted no time in rising. A faint stiffness afflicted my arms and legs, and I flexed my limbs attempting to work out the kinks of my ten thousand year slumber. A moment later I headed for the elevator, where I was informed that the shaft had collapsed some time ago. However this likelihood had already been foreseen. Moving to a nearby computer console, I ordered the opening of the backup exits, a multitude of small vents leading to different points of the mountain. Closing my eyes I felt the air shift ever so slightly and smiled.

With but a thought, my body exploded into a cloud of living smoke. For a time I reveled in the sensation of weightlessness, and moving with the power of thought alone, as I raced up one of the vents. Exploding out of the well hidden, now ancient, mouth of the miles long flue. Hovering in place I focused, sending invisible tendrils of my consciousness out in every direction, seeking any sign of civilization. . . it didn't take long.

I soon sensed a large group of sentient lifeforms gathered together near the sea, a few miles distant. Streaking in that direction I now refined my search, seeking someone isolated whom I could question without interruption. Again I was fortunate, as I sensed a single individual, far from what I now saw was a small village. It was a female, even better she seemed to be quite sad about something, which meant she would be mentally vulnerable. Honing in on her I reformed just outside of her visual range, and listened intently.

"JERK!!" She snarled, though I could hear a fair amount of barely restrained sadness in her voice. "I slaved all day to make a perfect lunch for that ungrateful hedgehog, and he just skips out on it to go play some stupid sport with Knuckles!!" I raised an eyebrow at that, did she really just say 'Hedgehog'? "I worked so hard. . . and he didn't even. . ." Here whoever she was, broke down into sobbing. . . perfect. Moving closer silently, I got my first good look at the crying girl.

I don't know exactly what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what I got. There, sitting on a fallen tree in a small clearing. Was what I could only call a bipedal, pink, anthropomorphic hedgehog, wearing a red dress. She was about four and a half feet tall, and in the long pink quills that answered for her hair, she had a red hairband. She was also, quite lovely, in an exotic way. Her body had a pleasing hourglass shape, was athletically toned, and had a decently proportioned chest that fit her perfectly. Unfortunately her face was buried in her hands, so I was unable to see her features completely, but what little I could see looked pleasant enough.

A vulnerable girl, hurt by a callous male and looking for a shoulder to cry on. I smiled, this was going to be easy. I walked forward, putting on my very best, concerned stranger, act.

"Excuse me miss, are you-" Whoever this strange girl was, her reaction was not what I was expecting. Pulling what looked like a large toy mallet seemingly from thin air, she swung it at me with inhuman speed. It was then that I saw her eyes, they were filled with a blazing fire that sent a strange shiver of delight through my body. Those bright green orbs were filled with dozens of subtle emotions, but most prominent among them were, rage, sorrow, and a hint of madness that thrilled me in a way I hadn't felt in ages. Dodging the mallet with ease, I held up my hands to show I was unarmed.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, and I again felt a thrill as she glared at me, there was such a fury in those eyes, it held me spellbound for an instant. I gave a gentle smile as I replied.

"Apologies miss, but I heard a young woman crying and I was concerned you might be in distress." Here I chuckled, as I noticed her lower her guard slightly. "However, now I can see my worry was unwarranted. That strike was quite impressive." I wasn't even lying, she handled the heavy weapon with the ease and finesse of an experienced warrior. Her swing having transitioned into a guard position with a smoothness no novice could ever manage. Granted, she was nowhere close to my level, but for a mortal she was quite good.

"Oh. . . uh, thank you." She replied awkwardly, lowering her guard completely. Normally I would call someone who abandoned their defenses so easily naive, but here, odd though it was for me, I found it rather endearing. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." Here I softened my expression, hoping to put her even further at ease.

"Oh? Forgive me I'm not from around here, do you know many humans?" The girl shook her head.

"No, just one, unfortunately." She stated, sounding annoyed, before glancing back at me with a frightened expression, clearly worried she had offended me. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to imply-" I forestalled her with an upraised hand.

"Quite all right, I take it this other human made a poor impression?" She nodded, and I grinned inwardly, glad that she was getting into the conversation, and at the information she was revealing.

"His name is Eggman, and he keeps trying to take over the world." I struggled not to laugh as I continued speaking.

"Goodness, that's abhorrent!" I declared, feigning shock and anger. Amy shrugged.

"Honestly, it's more annoying than anything. Eggman's not exactly good at it." Again playing up the chivalrous noble angle, I replied with concern and faint indignation.

"Still, to think one of my fellow humans would treat others in such a manner! You have my deepest apologies." I declared, and was pleased to no end when the girl looked at me with eyes that were filled with both surprise and embarrassment.

"Oh! You don't have to apologize, Mr. . ." She trailed off and I smiled.

"Alucard." I replied, deciding to make use of my oldest pseudonym. However, upon speaking the name, the girl gave me a strange look.

"Alucard. . . I've heard that name before. . ." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait. . . Alucard, A-L-U-C-A-R-D, that's another name for. . ." I frowned, I had so been hoping I wouldn't need to kill this girl, but now I may have no choice. Clearly my legend had survived the destruction of the old world. . . as had my one time favorite method of disguising my identity. However, instead of screaming or grabbing for her weapon, the girl shook her head and laughed. "You know if you're going to use a fake name to impress girls. You may want to pick one that's a little less dated." That most assuredly stung my pride, but it was made up for nicely by her next comment. "Besides, what's a handsome guy like you need with a fake name anyway?" I smirked. I had always taken great pride in how I looked, but it boosted my ego nicely to know that I could not only still appeal to women, but that I could appeal to women of an entirely different race and time period.

Granted, I could no longer see myself in conventional mirrors, but my appearance was still known to me. I was about six feet five inches tall, with long strait black hair. I was clean shaven and had noble aquiline features, and pale skin. My eyes were a deep brown, almost black, and my apparent age was frozen at around mid-twenties. Deciding to play off her apparent dismissal of my name, I laughed.

"Ah, if I only had a coin for every time this happened." I said with a smile. "You see, my name actually is Alucard. My parents had a rather strange sense of humor, and loved Gothic horror. So they decided it would be fun to name their son with the pseudonym of the character Dracula. The fact I bare a superficial resemblance to the character, and am something of a night owl, has not helped either." I explained with a self deprecating smile. The girl laughed again and I had to admit, the sound was quite pleasing.

"Wow, and I thought my life was strange." She remarked, before holding out her hand. "I'm Amy, Amy Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Alucard." I smiled, taking her hand and placing a feather light kiss on the back.

"The pleasure is all mine my dear." I replied with the obviously fake accent mortals associate with me. Looking up with a smile and a wink so as to assure her I was joking. Amy laughed, and gave me a smirk, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"You gonna bite my neck now?" She asked playfully. I gave a devilish grin, little did this girl know how tempting that proposition was. However, first there were more important matters to attend too.

"Perhaps later, for now. . ." Here I looked straight into the girl's eyes, sending my consciousness gently into her mind, and making her more receptive to me. I could have just overwhelmed her with my power and torn the information from her brain, but I abstained. Something about this girl intrigued me, and I wanted her mind to remain intact. "Tell me everything there is to know about your village, the surrounding area, the world at large, and this Eggman individual."

In the deadpan monotone of an entranced mind, Amy began to relate to me the information I required. It was quite interesting how drastically the world had changed. Now instead of 'Earth' the planet was known as 'Mobius'. There were countries run by the strange anthropomorphs, of whom there were endless varieties, but the village was not part of any of them. Amy herself was a member of a team of heroes lead by an individual named 'Sonic' who she had something of a crush on. It took hours, but by the time the sun started to go down, I had everything I needed. Breaking the hypnotic link with a thought, I created in Amy's mind a memory of a pleasant afternoon talking with me, and picked up the act from there.

"My goodness is the sun setting already?!" I asked, in perfectly feigned surprise. "How time flies when you're having fun." I remarked with a chuckle. Amy seemed confused for an instant but then nodded.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun talking with you Alucard." She said with a smile, and I was mildly surprised to see a faint blush adorning her features. I returned her smile, and decided to try pushing my luck a bit.

"Would you mind if we met again, say. . . tomorrow evening?" I asked, sounding as casual as possible. Instantly Amy nodded, her smile growing wider.

"You bet! Come by my house and I'll fix us something to eat, then we can watch a movie." I smiled, in a manner that had been know to make even the most conservative women into putty.

"You're certain Sonic wouldn't mind?" I asked nonchalantly. "I wouldn't want to overstep." As predicted, Amy's expression soured for an instant before becoming a smirk.

"Sonic isn't the boss of me, if he doesn't like who I spend time with that's his problem." She declared. "My place, at six in the evening, don't be late." She stated, and I felt myself burn with delight at the confidence in her voice. I smiled and bowed.

"Till tomorrow then." I stated with a smile, before turning to head back into the forest. As soon as I was certain I was out of sight I once more discorporated into smoke. Interacting with an interesting woman always gave me a powerful thirst, it was time to hunt. . . .

Hurtling through the trees, it didn't take me long to find a target. It appeared to be a member of a nearby tribe calling themselves the 'Gogobas'. Based on what I had learned from Amy, they were little more than parasites, preying on the goodwill of others. This one appeared young, not much older than a child, and I pulled him into the air with barely any effort. Moving at top speed I deposited him atop a large plateau far from prying eyes.

Reforming with my back to him I was surprised that he didn't seem to be all that frightened. . . that would need to change.

"Oh hey, I can see everything from up here, that makes up nicely for the long climb down a sheer-" His voice was as appallingly irritating as I had imagined, and I felt no regret whatsoever at interrupting.

"No need to worry about the climb down. . ." I declared as I turned around, revealing some of my true form to him. Delighting in the way his eyes widened and his voice failed him, as he stumbled backward. Advancing on him, I smiled, revealing my fully extended fangs, and he fell onto his rear paralyzed with primal terror. Moving too fast for the eye to see, I grabbed the boy by the throat and hoisted him to eye level. "in fact. . . no need to worry about anything, ever again." So saying I bit deep into the child's throat, tearing it out in a spray of crimson. As the boy gurgled out the last breath he would ever take, I tilted his body to let the delicious red nectar pour into my open mouth. My eyes rolled back into my head as I lost myself to the delightful sweetness of such a tender morsel.

As the flow lessened slightly, I tore what remained of the brat's head off and cast it aside, squeezing all I could from his lifeless twitching husk. However, all too soon, the flow ended completely, and I dropped the small body to the ground, licking my lips in delight. Focusing my thoughts, a swarm of rats seemed to melt out of the shadows to begin feasting on the boy's remains, by dawn, nothing would be left save the memory. Idly, I wondered if the boy's mother might come looking for him, but dismissed the thought. Even if she did, it would by unwise to arouse suspicion by taking her as well. A child wandering off was far less suspicious than a child and mother disappearing into the night. So reluctantly, I headed back to my mountain to feed on a few cryo stored blood packs, and decide what I ultimately wanted to do with Amy Rose. . . .


	2. Soul of the Devil: Act I

Amy threw herself onto the bed and cried. More and more it felt like this was becoming a pattern. She would try to do something nice for or with Sonic, and Sonic would either blow her off for something else, or he would show up, and just as Amy was starting to enjoy herself. He'd say or do something that completely destroyed either the mood or the event, sometimes both. So Amy cried, she cried till her designer pillows were covered in snot and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. However, just as she was about to start in on another round of sobbing there was a knock at the door, a knock. . . and a voice. The voice was young sounding, yet deep, and strong, with a faint, almost unnoticeable trace of an accent. It was a voice of sophistication, class, and intelligence, and Amy had never once been disappointed to hear it since first encountering it nearly four months ago.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Drying her eyes, Amy tried to make herself look halfway presentable as she went to greet her guest. Opening the varnished bamboo door, Amy smiled at the visitor who was easily a full head taller than her, the difference in height owed to the most drastic dissimilarity between the two of them. He, Amy's newest and closest friend, was a human. He wore a red dress shirt, with a black unbuttoned sports coat over it. Black dress pants and dress shoes adorned his lower half, and a black belt with silver buckle was wrapped around his waist. He had long coal black hair, mostly strait but with a slight curl to it. Noble aquiline features, dark brown, almost black, eyes, and extremely pale skin, really did make him look like the reincarnation of the creature his name had come from.

"Alucard. . ." Amy breathed out, hoping he wouldn't notice she had been crying, however that hope was soon proven to be a forlorn one, as Alucard frowned.

"You've been crying again." He said, a dark undertone to his voice as he made the observation, Alucard hated seeing Amy cry. "Why?" He asked, he likely already knew the reason, but Amy still tried to brush him off.

"Oh, it's nothing, just. . . just banged my shin on the table." She stated, certain that Alucard would see right through her. . . he always did.

"The table in question wouldn't happen to be _blue_ now would it?" He asked calmly, Amy looked suddenly guilty. Alucard sighed, her expression was all the conformation he needed. "Well, I suppose it's really none of my business, but you know I hate to see you unhappy, perhaps these will help?" With that Alucard pulled a small golden cardboard box from inside his coat and presented it to Amy. She instantly started drooling as she stared at the words _La Chocolate Supremos_ written on the box in fancy script. Snatching the box from Alucard's hand, Amy wasted no time in tearing it open and throwing one of the gourmet chocolates into her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the sweet confection melted on her tongue.

"Mmmm, Alucard you're my hero!" She groaned, as she shoved two more of the chocolates into her mouth. Alucard chuckled as he watched Amy devour the sweets.

"Well. . . I have my moments I suppose. . . May I come in?" He asked, polite as ever. Amy nodded as her mouth was currently too full to talk. Alucard smiled as he entered, following Amy to her couch as he patiently waited for her to finish her treat. "Do try not to choke." He said with a smirk. Amy simply swallowed and looked guilty.

"He he, sorry, I really needed this." She replied. Alucard nodded, as he pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and offered it to Amy.

"I figured as much, now why don't you tell me what happened?" He asked. Amy wiped what was left of her tears from her face and sighed, suddenly looking depressed again.

"I finally got Sonic to agree to a picnic, we were going to meet on this beautiful hidden lagoon I found, just the two of us. I worked my fingers to the bone making us lunch, getting the beach towels, and even bribed Eggman to not attack us today with some extremely expensive imported mustache wax, but then. . ." Here Amy started sniffing, and her eyes started to water again. Alucard gave Amy a sympathetic look as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Go on. . ." He stated, placing his hand on Amy's shoulder for reassurance. Amy nodded.

"Well. . . I got there and. . . then I find the entire village there! Apparently Sonic told Sticks, Knuckles, and Tails, and then they told their friends, who told their friends. . . AND NOW THE WHOLE TOWN KNOWS WHERE MY SPECIAL LAGOON IS!!" Suddenly Amy clenched her fists, her expression becoming one of supreme anger. "And do you know what Sonic said when I demanded an explanation?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"What did he say?" Alucard asked, his tone curious. Amy threw another chocolate into her mouth, chewing harshly and swallowing before she answered.

"He said. . ." Here Amy made air quotes as she badly imitated Sonic's voice. "'Gee Amy, if you wanted it to be just us you should have said something.' When I specifically told him _twice_ , that it was going to be just us, _and_ that it was a special place I wanted kept secret!! " Breaking down once more, Amy threw her arms around Alucard's chest, crying freely into it. After a moment's hesitation, Alucard returned Amy's hug.

"There, there, Amy. I'm sure Sonic didn't _mean_ to do anything wrong, he just. . . forgot." Amy shook her head as she looked up into Alucard's eyes with tears running down her face.

"I'm s-s-so tired o-of this!" She wailed. "I'm tired of Sonic never keeping his promises! Never listening to me, and treating me like dirt! I just wish. . . I wish he was more like. . ." Suddenly Amy's voice became a whisper as her eyes widened as if she had just had a startling realization. "More like you. . ." She breathed out, her face suddenly becoming flush. Alucard however, shook his head.

"Amy. . . you're emotionally distraught. We both know that come tomorrow you'll have forgiven Sonic." He stated calmly, but firmly. Amy suddenly looked crestfallen. "You've known me for a mere four months. I've never so much as _met_ your other friends, and I'm not about to ruin our friendship just because we both. . . had a moment of weakness." Alucard stated hesitantly. "I won't pretend I don't care for the idea. . . it would have been impossible _not_ to consider it in the presence of. . . of a girl like you. . ." Alucard stated in a low voice, averting his gaze as he spoke. "However. . . much though I trust and care for you, I would need to see evidence that you were truly done with Sonic before I could even consider such a thing. . . I'm sorry." Amy nodded as she released the hug.

"I understand Alucard, I'm sorry I said that to you. You're right, I'm not thinking clearly. . . look, I hate to ask this since you just got here, but could I have some time alone?" She asked quietly. Alucard nodded.

"Of course. . . I'll see myself out." He replied. Rising and heading for the door, Alucard was stopped halfway by Amy's voice.

"Alucard?" She asked, her voice so soft that it could barely be heard.

"Yes Amy?" Alucard asked, turning to face her.

"Do you. . . do you think, that _we_ could ever work?" She asked hesitantly. Alucard stood for a moment considering the question.

"If you ever truly were able to put Sonic behind you. . . then yes. . . I think we could." He replied cautiously, before turning and leaving Amy to consider things on her own.

A short journey on foot put Alucard safely outside of range of Amy's home. Allowing _Alucard_ to discorporate and make his way back to his hidden underground home. Once there he took a deep breath. . . and smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Slowly but surely, Amy was becoming more and more infatuated with Alucard, and more and more unhappy with Sonic. Careful application of mental persuasion, as well as his extensive knowledge of psychological manipulation, was swiftly driving Amy ever farther into his embrace.

If he was honest though, the biggest help to the whole process was Sonic himself. Sonic may have been a " _Hero_ " by the standards of the intellectually inferior populace of this pitiful island. . . but Alucard: AKA _Dracula_ , knew better. Sonic was only a hero because it was the best way to keep himself in the spotlight. Sonic was hypercompetitive, ego-maniacal, and, Dracula suspected, slightly sociopathic. A _real_ hero, would have stopped Eggman permanently ages ago, either by killing him, or locking him in jail. Sonic however, kept letting him go. No doubt realizing that without Eggman's constant attacks, he'd swiftly lose the adulation he currently enjoyed.

It had taken surprisingly little effort to get Amy to start recognizing Sonic's flaws. She was, until Alucard came into her life, a classic enabler. She put up with Sonic's obviously self-serving behavior because her crush on him blinded her to reason, much like her idiot friends. Most of what Dracula did was less _manipulation_ and more _counseling_ , gently prodding Amy to stop giving Sonic a free pass on his behavior. This process was helped by the fact that Dracula was psychically upgrading Amy's intelligence, slowly molding her mind into something far greater than it had been. He also was slowly making her less. . . morally unambiguous, in certain ways. Granted not in any manner she would notice till the time was right.

If Una had been there she would doubtless have asked why Vlad Tepesh Dracula, had become so enamored with this one mortal. To which he would have replied, that he had decided to explore the emotion of love. Una's parting words had given him the idea, and so, upon coming across Amy, A mortal with whom he had an odd fascination. Dracula had decided to see if he could transform her into a being he could feel genuine love and affection for. So far his experiment seemed to be bearing fruit. . . as he had developed an inexplicable dislike for Sonic. Not due to any particular personal slight, but because he was toying with Amy's heart. Though if Dracula was honest, it may have simply been his distaste for arrogant fools in general that provoked the feeling.

Nevertheless progress had been excellent, today's little talk with Amy had proved that she was coming around. Soon it would be time to move on to the second stage of this experiment. First however, he needed to take Sonic's place as “ _The Hero”_ in Amy's eyes, and then reveal to her his true nature. This was the delicate part, and timing was everything. Heading over to a specially prepared console, Dracula tapped in a password and brought up the view of the surveillance drone he had set to monitor Amy's home. He had originally stolen it from Eggman, but had upgraded it with a variety of useful gadgets. Including night vision, enhanced sensor suite, reinforced chassie, and optical camouflage. And it appeared he had tuned in just in time to see Sonic appear at Amy's doorstep with flowers. . . this might prove to be enlightening.

"Hey Amy you home?!" Sonic called, knocking loudly on Amy's door. It took Sonic several more tries before Amy finally answered, and when she did, her expression was anything but friendly. "Oh hey, there you are." Sonic stated, oblivious to Amy glaring daggers at him.

"What do you want Sonic?" She asked, her tone like acid. Dracula had seen this play out before. Sonic would flash his smile, offer some half-assed apology, give Amy some flowers, and then she'd melt. As before, Sonic offered his signature cocky grin.

"Hey. . . about the lagoon, sorry I blabbed to everyone about it." And here he offered the flowers, it was almost as predictable as a metronome. "No hard feelings?" He asked, in a manner that he must have thought looked suave, and Dracula was surprised to find his jaw clenching slightly.

"No." Amy replied, her tone like ice. Dracula raised an eyebrow. . . this was different.

"No?" Sonic asked, looking slightly stunned.

"No." Amy reiterated firmly. "I'm done Sonic. . . _we_ are done." Dracula felt a slight smile appear on his face. . . this was _definitely_ new.

"C'mon Ames." Sonic replied with a laugh. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, I don't do I?" Amy asked, in a tone that any man with an ounce of awareness knew to be leery of. "Time after time Sonic I've put my heart out for you, only for you to stomp it into the dirt!" Sonic's expression swiftly changed to one of uncertainty as Amy started advancing toward him, continuing her tirade the whole time. "Whenever it suits you, you blow me off to spend time with your friends, you openly flirt with girls in front of me, you make fun of my interests, you mock my dreams. . ." Sonic stopped as he felt his back hit a tree, feeling actual fear as Amy glared into his eyes with an expression that was nothing short of hateful. "and every time you come here with the same dammed flowers AND THE SAME WORTHLESS APOLOGY!!" Amy paused, taking a moment to calm herself before she continued. "You always assume that I'll come running back to you, that there's no way I could ever live without _Sonic the fucking Hedgehog_!" Amy declared, before taking a deep breath, and smiling. "But I'm done with that now. . . because I found someone else." Dracula had to restrain a laugh at the reaction that got. Sonic's mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out in a superb impression of an overstuffed fish.

"Wait. . . are you serious?" Sonic finally managed to ask. Amy nodded.

"Yes I am. For the last four months I've been seeing him. He's kind, gentle, sophisticated, intelligent, he listens to me, he encourages me, and unlike you, he's always there when I need him." Amy declared smugly. Sonic however, to Amy's astonishment, just laughed.

"Lemme guess, is his name: Ben and Jerry's? Look Amy, I get you're upset, but come on? Making up an _imaginary_ boyfriend just to make me jealous?" Dracula frowned, wondering for just an instant if the arrogant hedgehog would be so cocky if he knew the true identity of Amy's new paramour. Amy, gave Sonic a look of disgust.

"What on Mobius did I _ever_ see in you." She snarled, before turning around, heading back into her house, and slamming the door. After a moment, Sonic just shook his head, and ran off. Dracula however, _smiled_. . . it was time to up his game.

* * *

The next day at around noon, Dracula received a very expected call from Amy, headed straight for her home, and donned his Alucard persona. Not long after his awakening, Dracula had acquired a cell phone and other. . . necessities, in a city on the mainland, modifying the memories of those he interacted with to sow the seeds of his greater design, Amy however, was the only one who knew how to contact him directly, and he wanted it to stay that way. He was quite eager to see what kind of greeting he would receive from his friend. He had dressed in a new outfit, black jeans, white T-shirt, black dress boots, a black belt with silver buckle, and a black denim jacket. Knocking on the door, _Alucard_ swiftly adopted a gentle smile as he heard Amy practically run to the door before pausing briefly and then opening it. As she did, Alucard sensed someone watching them, though he needed no special powers to know who it was.

"Hi. . . Alucard." Amy greeted, sounding slightly nervous. "Come in." She stated, standing aside so he could enter. Alucard smiled inwardly as he caught the delicate lilac scent of Amy's favorite perfume, and noticed she'd gotten her quills styled, as well as a manicure, and a new dress. Walking into the living room Alucard grinned.

"Always delighted to receive an invitation from you Amy, I trust you are feeling better?" He asked, noting that their uninvited guest had shifted to a position under one of Amy's windows. Amy nodded, and motioned Alucard over to the couch where she bade him sit. Taking a seat next to him she took a deep breath.

"Alucard. . . do you. . . remember what I asked you yesterday?" Amy asked hesitantly. Alucard nodded.

"I do. . . why?" He asked, acting as if he had no idea what this was about. Amy once more took a deep breath.

"Because I. . . I broke up with Sonic. . . for good." Playing his role to perfection, Alucard feigned being stunned.

"You what?!" He asked, as if unable to believe it. Amy nodded, her expression determined.

"I broke up with Sonic." She declared happily. Amy then proceeded to tell Alucard about what had happened the previous day after he left, not leaving out a single detail. Alucard once more played his role, first looking shocked, then angry, and finally proud. "So now. . ." Amy finished after her story. " I want. . . I want to give _us_ a chance. That is. . . if you're willing?" For several moments, Alucard pretended to consider the idea, hemming and hawing a bit, before finally turning to look at Amy.

"Amy. . . are you. . . are you really sure about this. . . sure about _me_?" He asked, feigning worry. Amy gave him a reassuring smile as she took one of his hands in hers and looked directly into his eyes.

"I'm one hundred percent positive." She declared, giving Alucard's hand a gentle squeeze. Nodding he gazed deeply into Amy's eyes.

"In that case. . ." Alucard began, softening his gaze in a way that he found always enchanted mortal women. "would it be to forward of me to request a kiss?" As expected, Amy suddenly looked utterly star struck, before her expression became one of seductive playfulness.

"Not at all. . . my dear Alucard." She replied smoothly, raising her head as Alucard slowly lowered his, both parties closing their eyes. However, just as Alucard and Amy's lips were about to meet, there was an urgent knock at the door and their eyes snapped open. The interruption was both foreseen and part of the greater plan, yet Alucard felt strangely annoyed by it, as he was forced to pause barely an inch from Amy's oddly enticing lips. Amy was also clearly unhappy with this turn of events as her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Sorry, but. . ." Amy trailed off as she gestured at the door. Alucard nodded in understanding, while concealing his disappointment just enough that Amy would think he was trying to hide it, but not enough to prevent her seeing it.

"Go ahead, it will keep." Alucard stated. Rising to her feet Amy headed toward the door, visibly restraining her temper. Meanwhile, Alucard planned his next move. From his position in the living room Alucard saw Amy violently throw open the door to glare at the expected form of Sonic T Hedgehog. Before Amy could say so much as a word, Sonic launched into what was quite clearly a hastily improvised speech.

"Hey Amy, sorry to interrupt but did I leave my favorite scarf in here yesterday?" Amy opened her mouth to, if her expression was anything to go by, tell Sonic in no uncertain terms how unwelcome he was, but Sonic never gave her the chance. Cutting Amy off before she could get a word in. "No, you're right, not your job to keep track of my stuff, I should just come in and look for it." Amy's eyes widened in momentary shock as Sonic brushed passed her and entered her house in a blur of cobalt. He made a show of blasting through the house searching for his 'Lost Scarf' before stopping in the living room. Acting as if he hadn't noticed Alucard before now, Sonic skidded to a halt in front of him. "Oh hey, sorry I didn't know Amy had company." Sonic declared, putting very little effort into acting surprised, however Alucard refused to be ruffled as he put on a congenial smile.

"Quite all right." He stated calmly, as he rose and extended his hand. "Alucard. . . Alucard S. Dalv , and you must be Sonic?" Alucard asked, staying perfectly polite. "Amy's told me all about you." Sonic stared at Alucard's extended hand with a slightly cold expression.

"Funny. . . she never told me anything about you." He remarked darkly. Alucard shrugged.

"Well, we're all entitled to some secrets I suppose." He replied, and Sonic frowned.

"So. . . how did you two meet?" Sonic asked. Alucard suddenly chuckled. "What's so funny?" Sonic demanded. Alucard shook his head.

"Are we really doing this? Are we really going through this tired sitcomesque romantic conflict subplot?" Alucard asked with glance at Amy, who had appeared in the door frame with an expression of heavily restrained fury directed at Sonic. Sonic however just looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Alucard sighed.

"Amy, would you care to explain it?" He asked, as the pink anthropomorphic hedgehog advanced on Sonic with fury blazing in her eyes. Without pausing or taking her gaze off Sonic, Amy replied.

"You've been in the bushes this whole time, you only interrupted because we were about to kiss and now you're trying to provoke Alucard into losing his temper in blind hopes of shining by comparison." She hissed through clenched teeth. "To be fair the girl discovering the plot isn't exactly untrod ground, but here's a new twist. . . ." Pulling her hammer seemingly from nowhere Amy placed the head of the weapon under Sonic's chin. "You have five seconds to get out of my house before I turn your head into a croquet ball." Amy's tone was the kind of furious calm that presaged a tempest of unimaginable proportions. It sent a chill even through Alucard's soul, before being replaced for just an instant by a strange sort of warmth. Alucard had to hold back a smile, he had no idea why, but Amy's aggression very much appealed to him. Sonic however seemed not to comprehend just how thin the ice he trod upon was.

"Oh c'mon Amy, I know your upset but seriously _this_ is the guy you dump me for?!" Alucard shook his head as Amy made her move. Dropping the hammer, she surprised Sonic just long enough to grab him by the bandanna around his neck with both hands and hoist him into the air. Sonic stared at Amy with a shocked expression as she smiled.

"Surprised?" She asked with a chuckle. "That hammer isn't exactly light, I may not quite be in Knuckles league, but I'm no slouch when it comes to upper body strength. . . ." Here Amy dropped a flabbergasted Sonic unceremoniously to the ground. "I don't want to be your enemy Sonic, but right now you're making it really hard for me to be your friend. . . now leave." Nodding, Sonic got shakily to his feet before turning to a blur as he ran out the door. Alucard smiled as he gave a slow golf clap, genuinely impressed.

"Would it be wrong to say how much I enjoyed watching that?" Alucard asked, as Amy turned to give him a self satisfied smirk.

"Not at all. Now, about that kiss. . ." Alucard shrugged as Amy walked toward him.

"If you still-" Alucard's eyes widened as he felt his head jerked downward, his lips meeting a far softer pair, as Amy's arms wrapped securely around his neck. The kiss was aggressive, hungry, and completely unexpected. Letting Amy lead, Alucard didn't fight as her tongue entered his mouth to wrestle his own. Amy's mouth tasted faintly of strawberries, and Alucard wondered if it was because of a fondness for the fruit or if it was her lip gloss, as he matched Amy's aggression with his own. Pulling her closer, Alucard found his hunger for her grow, intertwined with that same warm feeling from earlier. As they parted with a gasp, Alucard was mildly surprised when he went back, desperate for more. However, Amy forestalled him with an upraised finger to his lips.

"Sorry babe, but as much as I want to lose control here and now, I feel like we should at least have dinner first." Reigning himself in with considerable effort, Alucard nodded.

"I. . . understand." He stated, taking a deep breath before exhaling, unable to recall the last time a woman of any kind, had caused him to come that close to losing control with only a kiss. Alucard, or rather _Dracula_ , had always been one to maintain composure, if he let himself go it was because he _chose_ to do so. The idea that another could coax him into a near frenzy of lust so easily was. . . disconcerting. It made him feel vulnerable, _not_ an emotion Vlad Tepes Dracula, was accustom to feeling. Yet as he looked at Amy's faintly evil grin, Dracula conceded that perhaps it was not so unpleasant, feeling vulnerable on occasion. "If you desire to wait. . . I will honor your wishes." He replied, as he reassemble his Alucard persona.

"Well. . . I don't want to wait _too_ long. . ." Amy mused, placing a hand on Alucard's cheek. "So how about just until six tonight?" She asked with a seductive grin. Alucard smirked.

"Why miss Rose, are you asking _me_ out on a date?" He asked, pretending to be stunned. Amy smiled as she turned, walking toward the kitchen with a sensual sway of her hips.

"And if I am?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder with a faintly predatory grin, that a moment later Alucard returned.

"I can think of nothing I'd rather do."


	3. Soul of the Devil: Act II

Amy hummed happily to herself as she prepared for her first official date with Alucard. She didn't know what it was, but ever since telling Sonic off the previous night she felt amazing. It was as if for years she had been hobbled by unseen chains, and now at last she was free. For the first time she felt completely in control of her life, and she reveled in it. Before, if Sonic had just barged in, she would have just exploded in anger for a bit and then locked herself in her room crying. But this time she had taken control in a way she never knew she could. Then the kiss with Alucard, and asking him out. . . it was like she was accessing all this power she had never known existed, it was exhilarating!

Now that Amy thought about it, ever since meeting Alucard, she had been growing. Their conversations over the months since they first met, had been as instructional as they were enjoyable, and Amy had always come away from them with more than she started. Taking a moment from her pondering, Amy smirked as she stared at herself in the mirror. 

The red dress she had selected for her date, had a plunging neckline that was deep enough to be enticing, yet shallow enough to stay decently modest. The dress's hem stopped just above her ankles, but was cut to show off her shapely legs with every step of her ruby red high heels. On her lips she applied scarlet lipstick, with just enough eyeliner and eye shadow to give herself an air of mystery, and sensual allure.

"Girl you look like sin itself." Amy commented to her reflection as she struck a sensual pose, her smirk widening as she considered the effect she would have on Alucard. Glancing over at her bathroom clock, Amy saw it turn from five fifty nine to six. A moment later there was a knock at the door, Amy smiled. Alucard was so punctual you could almost set your watch by him. Grabbing her purse, Amy checked herself one last time in the mirror, then headed for the door.

Dracula smiled as the hover-limo he was in descended. Alighting quietly outside Amy's front door. This was the night he had been planning for for over four months. Ever since he had made the decision to pursue Amy he had been making contacts and preparations in the city of Night Babylon. Several nights a week he was there, setting himself up as the rich playboy owner of an up and coming tech corporation, and infiltrating the social cliques of the city. Long ago, in the old world, he had hidden dozens of caches of gold and platinum coins and bars. Precious metals being the only cash form that could be guaranteed to maintain its value.

Dracula had bought controlling interests in a variety of companies, In Night Baybalon, and abroad. Swiftly taking command through mental manipulation, and the occasional discreet assassination. Now he sat as a spider in the center of a small, but swiftly expanding, web of financial and social power. One he intended to grow until it made him the unofficial lord of all he surveyed. He was an old hand at this, it was how his kind had always survived, from the shadows. More to the point however, recent events had given the lord of the night, a moment of epiphany. 

Much though he hated to admit it, Una had been right. If the world was to survive, it needed an immortal hand to guide it. For as evolved as they were, and as much tech as they possessed, the residents of this new world were, collectively, a pack of idiots. The savants among them had let them manage thus far, but the center could not hold. The new world needed a leader of thought, a leader of culture, vision, and strength. A leader who would maintain peace, and ensure the mistakes of fools and petty demagogues, did not sentence the planet to die a second time. It needed Vlad Tepes Dracula!

However, before he could rule openly, Dracula needed the one thing that had ever separated him from mortals and immortals alike. A true connection with another being, Dracula needed a queen. One whom he respected as an equal and whom could check his thought process, so that he might consider alternatives. Something he had always had a degree of difficulty with, it was hard to concede you were wrong when ninety nine percent of the time you were the smartest person in the room. Una had come close to being a good canidate, but never had their bond gone beyond business. She was his second in command in the dark underworld he had carved out from the shadows, where he had originally decreed humanity should be left to rule itself, but never more than that. He would have called her a friend, but even that felt like a lie. She had been a subordinate, and both had accepted that arrangement. Dracula needed more, he needed an equal, one he had shaped himself to be his match in all things, he needed, Amy Rose. 

Stepping out of the limo and into the crisp night air, Dracula once more donned his fabricated persona of Alucard. While Amy was the one whom had asked him out first, he had requested she allow him to make the night's plans. Tonight he would draw Amy into his web fully, and show her all the wonders the night had to offer. Adjusting his tie, Alucard allowed himself a brief smile. By the time this night ended, Amy Rose would be a Vampire Queen in mind, soul, and shortly thereafter, body. Softening his smile and sniffing the bouquet of blood red roses he had brought, Alucard stepped up to the door, and knocked at exactly 6:00pm.

Amy opened the door with a smile, that swiftly turned to an approving smirk as she took in Alucard's ensemble. A black suit over a red dress shirt and black tie, with shined leather dress shoes. While his long black hair, had been combed back and put into a ponytail. Alucard gave a theatrical bow so flawless Amy would have sworn he practiced it, as he offered her the flowers with a playful smirk of his own. 

“Milady.” He stated, making Amy giggle.

“Wow you are old fashioned, most guy's would have just gone with: 'Hey'.” She replied as she took the flowers. “Roses, very subtle Casanova.” Amy quipped. Alucard shrugged.

“It seemed appropriate.” Alucard replied nonchalantly. “Besides, you did say they were your favorite. Along with lilacs, and lotus.” Amy nodded, with a genuinely happy expression.

“Thank you Alucard. . .” She breathed out, her tone heartfelt.

“For the flowers?” He asked, guessing that wasn't what she was talking about.

“For remembering.” She corrected, confirming his guess. During his surveillance, Dracula had only ever seen Sonic bring her daisies. Alucard shrugged, pretending to be embarrassed.

“Just trying to get the night off on the right foot.” He replied, with just enough hesitance to appear vulnerable, while looking away in feigned embarrassment. It had the desired effect, as Amy leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Your doing perfect.” Amy reassured. “Just give me a moment to put these in some water, I'll be right back.” She stated with a smile. Alucard nodded. 

“I promise not to move from this spot.” He declared with a smile, that Amy returned as she headed back inside. 

A few minutes later Amy reappeared to find that, true to his word, Alucard had not moved. Offering his arm, Amy laughed at the cliched gesture before taking the offered limb. As she was escorted to the waiting hover limo, Amy stopped and stared.

“Oh wow, I've only ever seen cars like this at a distance! How on earth did you afford this?!” Alucard again pretended to look embarrassed as he replied.

“About that. . . I should probably mention there are a few things about me I never brought up. Have you ever heard of Sanguine Industries?” Amy nodded.

“They're that new tech firm that everyone is so impressed with right? They used to be called Rehinheart Inc but got bought out by some billionaire genius from out of nowhere.” Alucard gave Amy a surprised look. She shrugged. “Tails refused to stop talking about them last time I saw him. He said their new products are incredible, and that they use software and hardware ten years ahead of their time.” Alucard nodded., clearing his throat as he pretended to be slightly more embarrassed, even putting on a bit of a blush.

“Yes well. . .” Before he could explain however Amy turned to stare at him in shock.

“Wait, you're not telling me that. . .” She trailed off.

“Sanguine Industries is my company.” He confirmed. Amy stared at him with her mouth hanging open slightly as he recited the story he had fabricated for the occasion. “The day we met I was actually looking for a nice place to build a new house away from the city. Someplace I could relax and not be bothered by the paparazzi. Anyway, instead I found you, and. . . I've been coming here regularly ever since to see you.” It was a good lie, and it had the sought after effect, Amy turning bright red as she realized he had been returning specifically for her.

“So how long have you had feelings for me?” She asked softly, deliberately avoiding Alucard's gaze.

“Since the day we first met if I'm honest.” He replied, continuing to act embarrassed and hesitant. “I. . . I've never felt about any girl how I feel about you.” It wasn't exactly a lie either, Amy had been a source of fascination for Dracula since they had first spoken. Now, those feelings of interest had evolved into something the Lord of the Night had never felt before. He wasn't sure if this was the feeling mortals called 'Love' but regardless, the only girl he cared to have at his side anymore was Amy Rose. Amy's face reddened even further as she glanced up at Alucard.

“That's. . . the most romantic thing anyone has ever told me.” Amy stated softly, looking at Alucard with an expression of absolute affection. Alucard gave Amy a gentle smile, one he was surprised to discover was entirely genuine.

“Well you, are the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me.” Alucard replied evenly. Again surprised with how little deception he found in his own words. “So I guess we're even.” He finished with a chuckle, as he opened the door and stepped aside to allow Amy to enter the car.

Their reception once they reached the restaurant was, like everything else about the evening, staged for maximum effect. The photographers and tabloid reporters mobbing the entrance for a look at the world's most successful up and coming billionaire yelled and took pictures, as Alucard dutifully ignored them in favor of devoting his attention to Amy. The maître d' scraped and bowed appropriately at what 'pleasure' it was to see him again, and of course the head chef and restaurant owner came out to greet him as if they were old friends, and to insist upon seeing to his and the lady's order personally. And even as Alucard moved to pull a chair out for Amy, he was greeted by name by innumerable fellow diners, all members of the absolute elite of society.

No one questioned who it was who had tipped off the reporters. No one batted an eye at why such a newcomer to the city, billionaire or not, should have such a close personal relationship with the staff and owner of the most famous restaurant in town. Not a single individual there wondered how it was that movie stars, supermodels, and titans of industry should be so friendly with a man who until a short while ago, had no presence whatsoever in their various social circles.

Amy however, exactly as predicted, was completely awed by it all. However more importantly, she noticed how, despite all the fame and wealth those around him possessed, Alucard's only interest was in her.

“I'm sorry about all this Amy.” Alucard stated, careful to inject just the right note of frustration into his voice. “I guess I wasn't as discreet about setting this up as I thought. If you'd like we can go someplace else.” Amy smiled and shook her head, just as Alucard knew she would.

“It's fine Alucard, honestly, it's kind of exciting. Most of these people I've only seen in the news, or in movies and magazines.” Alucard shook his head ruefully.

“Yes, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't trying to impress you a little when I chose this restaurant, but this place is a circus.” Amy giggled.

“So this wasn't all part of the plan.” Alucard put on his very best look of shock.

“N-no!” He, lied, pretending to stutter and blush. “I'd never try to-” Again Amy laughed, reaching across the table to squeeze Alucard's hand.

“Hey relax, I'm just kidding. Still, even if you weren't trying too, I am impressed.” Alucard looked away in false embarrassment.

“Well. . . as long as you're enjoying yourself I suppose.” Amy smiled, giving Alucard's hand another squeeze. Alucard faked an embarrassed grin as the head chef, as promised, came to ask for their drink order. It was at that moment that the biggest part of Alucard's plan began. No sooner had he and Amy given their drink order, than a series of screams and cries of alarm rang out from the back of the restaurant. No less than a dozen mobians of various types burst out of the door that lead to the kitchen, each wearing a ski mask and carrying various types of melee weapons. Apart from their masks, every member of this invading group was dressed in what could best be described as 'biker outfits' mostly leather and jeans. As the group fanned out to cover the exits, their leader, a large wolf by the look of him, swaggered out to the center of the room twirling a crowbar in his right hand. The screams of the diners pausing as he spoke.

“Alright all you rich fat-cats,” He began as he twirled a large crowbar in his right hand. “here's how this is gonna go! You all stay in your seats and give us what we want, and nobody here gets their faces rearranged. Capiche?” As the screaming resumed regardless, the wolf seemed to grit his teeth beneath his mask before bringing his crowbar down on a nearby table to smash it into splinters. “I SAID SHADDAP!!” He roared, instantly silencing the room. “That's better! Stig! Dirthammer! Chop! Relieve our fellow diners of their valuables!” The three in question, a bear, a tiger, and what seemed to be a weasel, instantly moved to obey. Holding a pair of burlap sacks, they went from table to table gathering wallets, jewelry, and electronics. Beside Alucard, Amy tensed, however he met her eyes and shook his head. As Amy stared at him in shock, no doubt wondering why he was stopping her, he mouthed the words 'not yet' as he palmed a fork and steak knife with a practiced ease. All too soon, the weasel reached their table, and leered at Amy beneath his mask.

“Oooh! Hey boss, check out this cute little number! Maybe we should take her as. . . collatermanal.” Dracula had to put considerably more effort into not ripping the weasel limb from blood soaked limb than he thought he would. However, with a glance at Amy to keep her calm, they waited as the leader of the gang walked over. With a smile that, even hidden by a mask, was disgusting by any measure imaginable, the wolf looked Amy over.

“Yeah. . . I think you might be right Chop. Be a shame to leave such a cutie in such a dangerous neighborhood. AM I RIGHT BOYS?!” Immediately a chorus of cheers and hollers of agreement answered. The wolf continued to smile, as he placed his hand on Amy's shoulder. “C'mon sweet thing, on your feet like a good girl.” Amy, thinking she now had an idea of Alucard's plan, rose from her seat, trying not to gag at the wolf's breath, as she prepared to summon her hammer. Just before the wolf could begin to lead Amy away, Alucard spoke, his voice deathly calm.

“I am only going to say this once. . .” He intoned, his soul burning with an unholy rage, despite his calm demeanor. “let miss Rose go, return what you have stolen, and leave this place immediately.” For a moment, no one spoke, then a chuckle rippled through the assembled gang, starting with their leader the chuckle became a full blown fit of laughter. As the wolf gang leader and the weasel doubled over with mirth, they made a classic mistake of overconfident fools everywhere. . . they took their eyes off their targets.

Alucard's movements, while still just within the range of normal humanity, were nonetheless blindingly fast. In one swift motion, he got to his feet and plunged the fork he had taken into the right eye socket of the weasel. The bag holding flunky's cry of agony cut short, as the prongs of the fork punched through bone and into gray matter. The leader reacted with a surprising degree of speed for a mortal, managing to recover from his shock and take a step forward with his pipe raised. . . before Amy reacted. 

Summoning her hammer with a simple snap of her fingers, Amy brought it down without hesitation on the skull of her oblivious target. Before meeting Alucard, Amy might have pulled her punches, and held back just enough to avoid killing her foe. However, as she raised her hammer, an inexplicable bloodlust and rage, exploded through her body. In that instant, she didn't see another sentient being before her, she saw an insect, a maggot, a piece of unclean filth that had dared lay hand upon one he was unworthy to so much as lick the boots of. She grinned savagely as she put almost her full strength into her swing, feeling an almost orgasmic bliss as she heard the wolf's neck snap, and his skull shatter. 

For the first time in her life, Amy Rose had just killed another living thing, and to her shock and mild disgust, found that she had enjoyed it. For an instant, she stared at her hammer, covered in blood, as a tiny voice in the back of her head demanded to know what she had just done. However, that voice was swiftly silenced, as the melee began. 

With cries of their leader's name and roars of anger, the group of bikers turned thieves charged at Alucard and Amy. Both of whom simply glanced at one another, and smiled. . . .

With a single motion, Alucard hooked his foot underneath the deceased biker boss's crowbar and flicked it into the air. Catching it just in time to stove in the skull of his first assailant with a blow to the side of the head before twirling out of the way of two others like a ballet dancer. Blinded by rage, the pair, a leather vest wearing crow and a rabbit wearing jeans and a baseball cap, charged at Alucard without any thought to strategy. With contemptuous ease, the incognito vampire king kicked a chair into the legs of the rabbit, causing him to slam face first onto the floor. 

The crow, armed with a switchblade, lunged at Alucard in a genuinely laughable attempt to stab him. Ducking under the attack, Alucard spun into the crow and used his arm as a lever to flip him into an empty table, disarming him in the process. With hearing well beyond the capability of any mortal species, Alucard learned both that the rabbit thug had recovered, and had been joined by two others of considerably greater size.

Throwing the crowbar high into the air, Alucard whipped around and threw both the switchblade and the steak knife he had taken off his table into the unprotected throats of the rhino and bear on either side of the rabbit. The rabbit, now sporting a bleeding nose and broken whiskers, just had time to register his shock, before Alucard caught the falling crowbar and summarily brained him with it. Jumping nimbly over his fallen foes, Alucard landed atop a table, turning to see how Amy was doing. The instant he saw her, Alucard felt his undead heart, still for a second time.

Amy was surrounded by no less than seven blood soaked and broken bodies. Her quills were lightly spattered with crimson gore, her dress slightly torn, and her white gloved hands now stained scarlet. Her eyes glittered with unrestrained fury and bloodlust, and on her face, was a savage smile of psychotic glee. Alucard was frozen as he watched her swing her hammer in a magnificent upward arc, a spray of blood and teeth shimmering in the air as she sent another target flying. She was beyond beautiful, she was flawless, perfect, a goddess of violence and fury that no mortal could possibly gaze upon and not be enraptured by. In that moment, Alucard knew, he would do anything for this girl, his power, his kingdom, his immortality, he would offer them all upon her alter if only to see her smile. At long last, the king of the undead, the lord of vampires, the ruler of all that dwells in the dark. . . had fallen in love. 

Amy snarled in fury as she spun on her heel to knock aside a blow from a steel pipe with the haft of her hammer. Kneeing her assailant in his crotch, Amy used the end of the haft to knock the wind out of an attacker coming up from behind. Whirling around she struck the goon behind her, a large bull wearing leather pants and a jacket, in the side of the head, hard enough to break off one of his horns and snap several vertebra in his neck. Turning again she threw her hammer into the face of a hawk wearing dark shades over his mask, knocking him unconscious, and shattering his beak, before turning her attention to the still doubled over silver fox in a denim jacket she had nailed in the balls. With a dismissive snort, Amy grabbed a long stemmed champagne glass off the table next to her. Breaking off the cup from the stem with a little pressure from her thumb, Amy created a passable improvised stiletto, that she promptly stabbed into the neck of the recovering fox before re-summoning her hammer.

However, for all her battle prowess, Amy was not an immortal, nor immune to oversight. Her rage blinding her to the need to conserve strength, Amy had gone full tilt right out the gate, and the exhaustion was beginning to tell on her, and exhaustion leads to mistakes. Pausing to catch her breath, Amy failed to notice that one of her victims, wasn't quite as dead/unconscious as she thought. With a scream, Amy felt white hot agony lance through her body, as her muscles locked up. Falling to the ground, Amy saw her attacker standing over her, a sparking tazer in his hand. Instantly, the few remaining opponents she had, gathered around her, sneering.

“You should'a just come along quietly and let us have our fun.” Snarled a doberman, as he raised a baseball bat covered in spikes. “Now die you unspeakable bit-” It happened in a terrifying blur of motion. One moment the small group of bikers was standing over her, the next, they dropped their weapons, screaming, as their guts spilled out of four neat slash marks in their bellies. Amy felt the air turn to ice as a figure loomed over her in a black suit, his voice like that of the abyss itself as he spoke.

“Filth such as you shall never lay hand upon my queen!!” The voice was a barely audible whisper, and Amy just had time to see a hand with fingers ending in razor sharp claws, before losing consciousness. . . .


End file.
